The New Legend of Zelda: Come Modern Times
by Fantasystardreamer7
Summary: Did you ever wonder what the story would be like if the hero was a girl, or if it happened today? Link and her best friend Zelda have just started high school and poor Link is having a hard time because everyone is making fun of her name. What the duo don't know is that some fairy tales are true, and when the next one happens they'll be in it. Rated T just in case. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

"Saria!"

"Here!" A slim blonde girl dressed in green raised her hand. I noticed a leather-bound notebook lying on her desk next to her geometry book and other supplies.

"Link?"

"Here!"

The teacher who had called my name looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Link?"

"That's me. My name is Link." I waved my hand.

"If this is some joke, then-"

"It's no joke! I am Link!"

"Very well, then," the teacher sighed. A boy on the other side of the room snickered. Zelda whipped around to face him.

"If you have any complaints you can take it up with _me_," she spat.

I sat seething in my chair as everybody stared at me, Link. _The girl with the odd name_. My cheeks burned.

The teacher continued to call roll. "Andy?"

"Here!" shouted the aforementioned boy who thought my name was _funny_. So that's his name. Huh. Then the teacher called Zelda's name.

"Here!"

"Byrne?"

"Here!" A sturdy looking boy with his sleek black hair up in a ponytail held up his hand.

"Kevin?"

"Here!" I didn't bother looking to see who Kevin was. i was still embarrassed from that incident.

Geometry was boring and so were the rest of my classes today. Well, they were when you excluded how everyone stared when they heard my name. I scowled. Great, my first day of high school is already ruined! Not for the first nor the last time, I wished I had more than one friend.

Zelda- the cute and hot-headed girl had already earned a reputation as the new hot girl in school. Unlike me. I was the new weirdo. Yet Zelda told me I was pretty, too, with my untamable blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She said I was different, that I was braver and more clever than others, and I wouldn't hesitate to speak my mind (if you asked). That is one of the many reasons that we're best friends. I always meet her at the corner for school and then walk down to the edge of the park with her afterwards.

I live with my grandfather in an average house in the suburbs. Zelda lives a couple blocks away on the far side of the park. She lives in a really nice house because her family is richer than most. Well, scratch that. Zelda lives with just her father. Sadly, her mother died when she was seven. Frankly, she's lucky that she even has a father. Both my father and my mother died when I was little. That's why I live with my grandfather.

Anyhow, I was hurrying home the moment the bell rang. You know something? Everyone else was, too. (What, did you expect me to have to get a bunch of books from my locker because I already had a ton of homework? It IS just the first day.)

Well, at least I got a moment to talk to Zelda. Or... well, however long it takes to walk from school to the park. "Hey, don't be upset about today!" she told me cheerfully. "They won't tease you after they see how amazing you are!"

I sighed, then replied, "I know, but how long do I have to endure this until I get a chance to show them? They're making me feel like some kind of alien!"

Zelda stopped in her tracks and grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "LINK. You are the smartest, bravest, cleverest girl I know. Now STOP being sorry for yourself and show me some DIGNITY!"

I tell you, she's the best friend you could ask for. And she is right. I _am_ acting like a pathetic wimp today. I silently rebuked the part of me that wanted to curl up on the couch at home, eat a cheap pudding cup, and wallow in despair. I am Link, the girl with the weird name, and I am _brave._


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later we reached the park and I was about to say my farewells to my best friend when we heard a _meow_ and a orange and white cat with green eyes trotted over to us. "Rrow?" it purred.

"Aww," I said. "Whose cat are you? You don't have a collar, and I doubt anyone lets their cat stray as far as the park."

"Isn't he cute?" Zelda asked. "I'd love to take him home with me, but my father isn't a big fan of cats. Will you take him, or leave him to go to the pound?"

"Well, I couldn't leave him out on the street," I exclaimed. Then I scooped the tiny cat up. "I guess you're staying with me until I find your owner!" He purred a little and I cuddled him close, then turned back to Zelda. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, then. Have a nice day!"  
"'Bye!" she called back before turning and heading into the park. I turned right and headed thataways a couple blocks until I got to my house.

I was searching the cabinets in the kitchen for a bowl my new cat could eat out of when Grandpa woke from his nap. "Whazzat you got there?" he demanded groggily.  
"Cat," I replied simply, and continued digging.  
"What's it's name?"  
"Err... good question. I haven't named him yet. I think he's lost."  
"I've never heard of a cat getting lost before. Smart creatures, cats. Just like dogs, only you can't train them much besides where to potty and the like."  
I rolled my eyes and filled the bowl I'd just found with cat food. The cat dug in. Then Grandpa commented, "You should give it a temporary name, just in case it doesn't belong to anyone."  
"Okay," I said. "How about... uhh... Oddball?"  
"Whatever you think."  
"Well, _that's_ a big help," I added sarcastically. "I'll think of something better later. Now, I've got to sort all my school junk." The heap of papers and books on the table suddenly seemed twice as big. I decided to tackle it after I fixed myself a cup of hot cocoa.

I went for a stroll in the park later. I liked the park. It's always so quiet there because everybody else is too busy texting their BFF or checking their Facebook to come enjoy the day. Today was as pretty a day as any, although the winds did seem a bit stirred up. I wonder, would the wind change the course of a boomerang in flight? There's only one way to find out, I guess. My grandfather had taught me how to throw a boomerang years ago and I had perfected the art in my spare time. I pulled it out of my bag and sent it whizzing through the trees. It was a beautiful custom-made boomerang designed to always return and fly even in the worst weather. It came back without a problem.  
Then I heard a shout. "Hey, give that back! It's a _library_ book!"  
"Okay," said a second voice, "You can have it back!" there was a thwack and a cry of pain from the first speaker. From what I could gather, a younger kid (a middle schooler, maybe?) had just been hit by the book that had just been taken from him. A few memories from my own childhood flashed through my mind and I stuffed the boomerang back into my bag and ran towards the voices. Yes, I knew what it was like to get bullied. And that was _not_ pretty. I'd do anything I could to keep others from going through what I did. I got there in time to see a kid running away from another who was laughing. _Too late_, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_A lone girl with long blonde hair sat on a swing playing an ocarina. A slow afternoon breeze rocked the empty seats near her. In a distant field, there was to be seen a boy stealing another child's ball and pushing over the poor child. He saw the blonde girl all by herself and strutted towards her all the while bouncing the stolen ball. "Who are you?" the boy demanded._  
_"My name is Link; pleasure to meet you." The girl waved shyly. Both children looked younger than ten. The girl named Link lowered the ocarina into her lap and stood up. "What's your name?"_  
_"What's that thing you're holding?" He asked, rudely ignoring her question._  
_"It's my father's ocarina. Grandpa taught me how to play and gave it to me," she answered, holding it out so he could see._  
_The boy suddenly snatched the instrument and shoved the girl. She fell down into the dirt. "Thanks, Stink!" he turned and started strutting away._  
_"NOOO!" screamed the blonde child and she climbed back onto her feet and chased after him with tears welling in her eyes. "That's my DADDY'S ocarina! It's all I have left from him! GIVE IT BACK!" she tackled him and the pair rolled down the hill and straight into Zelda's father, Daphnes Hyrule._  
_"Hey! Break it up!" he shouted and pried them apart. Zelda peered around her father cautiously and saw Link cradling her precious ocarina. Tears still streamed down her face. It was in one piece, thankfully, and the boy started saying something about this girl trying to steal his ocarina. Link pocketed her treasure and lunged at him again, screaming, "LIAR!" Mr. Hyrule still had them both by the collars of their shirts, and good thing, too- if he hadn't the children would've started fighting again._  
_Thankfully, the boy whose ball had been stolen came over with a witness and they found and returned the ball to him. Zelda comforted Link and suggested that they go play on the slide._

_..._

_In the school cafeteria, the little blonde girl was headed over to where her brunneon counterpart sat saving a seat, when someone stuck out a leg and tripped the darling child. Spaghetti and marinara sauce was splattered all over her forest-green shirt and khaki pants. "Stink! Stink!" the other children shouted, laughing, while Link was escorted out by a teacher and her best friend. Her grandfather was called to take the sobbing girl home early. _

_..._

_A song played on an ocarina pierced the crisp spring air. The blonde girl was up in a tree in the park after school playing her instrument. Then a shout interrupted the music._  
_"HEY! Stink! Come out come out, wherever you are! ...I know you're there, I can hear you playing your stupid flute!" Link stopped abruptly and shrank down into the 'v' space where the branch met the trunk of the tree. Maybe if she was still and quiet they wouldn't find her and eventually go away. Sunlight filtered through the trees and dappled across the forest floor. "Stink! Where are you?!"_  
_She recognized the voice. This person always wanted no more than to make her life miserable. Past events flitted across her mind and she trembled."I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" His voice seemed to be coming from farther away. She sighed and very, very slowly and tentatively (so as to not disturb any leaves) started climbing higher. Anything to put more distance between herself and her pursuer. "C'MERE SO I CAN SLUG YOU!" Yes, her suspicions were confirmed. He only wanted to be a bully. Eventually the voice faded into the distance and Link dropped out of the tree and sprinted towards home, just in case he happened to still be nearby._

_..._

_A young boy with long lavender hair was sitting under a tree reading a book. He looked a couple years older than ten. The sun was high in the sky and there were children playing elsewhere in the school playground. It was recess time, and everyone besides him was running around and laughing. He himself was lost in a book and was ignored by all the other children. Then another, meaner looking boy approached him and said, "Whatcha readin' that's so interesting, freak?"_  
_The lavender-haired boy put down his book. "Don't call me that. My name is-"_  
_"Freak N. Bookworm," interrupted the other. He started laughing. _  
_"Noo! That's not my name!" cried the first. He stood up. The wind had increased from a gentle breeze to a gale, whipping the child's long hair around him._  
_"Hey, freak! Got any cash?"_  
_"NO! Leave me be!"_  
_"'Leave me be'? Where did you learn English? A history book?" The meaner of the pair doubled over laughing._  
_"Stop it!" cried the long haired boy. Just then, thunder crashed and it started raining. Screaming children ran back towards the school. The icy rain lashed the two boys as they started heading in. Then the mean one pushed the other into a mud puddle and ran inside, laughing again._

Author's note: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO TYPE THIS UP? A really long time, because I am so FAST with my MAD TWO-FINGER TYPING SKILLS. Anyways... in case you couldn't tell, this chapter features moments when Link was bullied in her past, as well as a moment from_ someone else's_** present** (HINT, HINT). HMM, I WONDER HOW MANY ZELDA CHARACTERS HAVE PURPLE HAIR? Also, The ocarina song mentioned in flashback 3 is Saria's song . Oh, by the way, the word 'recognized' is spelled with a Z, not an S. Anyways, more soon, review please- this is my first fanfic.

~_Fantasy_


	4. Chapter 4: Like Me

**Author's note: So, I have been told that in England and some other places 'recognized' _is _spelled with an S. Interesting. Besides that, in this chapter, Link meets the aforementioned 'boy with lavender hair'. BTW, I've got a new favorite fourteen-letter word- 'aforementioned'.**

I sat bolt upright clutching my racing heart for the gazillionth time that night. I kept having nightmares about getting picked on, but this last one had been different. A lone raven was trying to escape a flaming forest. Trapped beneath the blazing canopy, it had desperately navigated around tree trunks while trying to avoid flying embers. It could see unburned land ahead, but a branch fell leaving only a slim gap. ...Maybe he could just make it, but- that was when I had awakened.  
I looked out the window and tried to slow my heart rate. Lightning lit the room for a moment and thunder crashed. It had been so real. More than the other nightmares- this one seemed more ominous and clear. Was it a sign? I mentally snorted. _Well,_ that_ sounded stupid,_ I thought. _And here I thought that I wasn't superstitious. _

Rain lashed the window. It hadn't let up all night. No wonder I kept having nightmares. I looked at the clock. 5:50. Well, no use trying to sleep much longer. I'd just have to get back up for school. Hmmm... maybe I'd have enough time to make a cup of cocoa _and_ get to school earlier! Now_ that_ sounded like a plan!

The rain did lighten up a bit before I left, but it hadn't stopped completely. I didn't bother to wait for Zelda; if I did I'd be soaked to the bone and rather irritated.  
Th**e** high school was only a block from the middle school, which was convenient- I didn't have to walk much farther. I was scurrying along the sidewalk by the middle school and looking up at the sky when I ran into a middle schooler who had also been looking at the sky. "Gah!" he cried as his bag fell open scattering folders and pens all over the place. Have I heard that voice somewhere? It feels familiar.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said and I bent down to help him pick up his things. "I should've been watching where I was going instead of the sky."  
A binder I pick up had a hand-drawn picture of a raven in the clear pocket on the front. It was flying through rain and looking away from whoever was looking at the picture. There was a dejected air about it. My dream flitted through my mind. I looked up and the boy noticed what I was holding.  
"Gimme that!" he said sharply and jerked it away from me. His long lavender hair covered one of his eyes and he turned to stuff what we had gathered back in his bag before I could get a good look at the rest of his face.  
"Okay, I think that's all of it," I said. "Hey, what's your name?"  
"Why should you care?" He sounded more scared than rude.  
"Why shouldn't I?" I retorted.  
"Well, why don't you call me a freakin' bookworm like everyone else does?"  
"Oh, come ON! You just don't want me to make fun of you, am I right?" I had just remembered where I'd heard his voice. Yesterday, in the park- that had been him the other boy had thrown the book at. "Am I RIGHT?"  
He looked up at me (I was taller, hehehe) with defiance in his eyes. But defiance wasn't the only thing clearly visible in his eyes. He was fighting tears. Like I had so many times before. And he was scared.  
"Let me go!" I was only keeping him from running away by holding onto his arm. "I'll tell you my name, just let GO of me!"  
"Okay," I said softly, the I released him. "Now hold up your end of the bargain."  
"Vaati." With just that he ran off towards the middle school.  
Vaati. Now I knew why he hadn't wanted me to know his name. It was an unusual name, just like mine. He was an oddball, like me._ You aren't alone_, I thought.  
Then I realized how late I was going to be if I didn't hurry up. Making a mental note to talk to him after school, I turned and headed towards the high school once more.

**Author's note #2: If you didn't know, the only two Zelda characters with purple hair are Vaati and Shadow Link. Yes, Shadow Link is depicted in the manga as having purple hair and blue eyes. _Dark_ Link has white hair and red eyes. Don't get them confused. Please.**

**~ Fantasy**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

After school, I was practically sprinting towards the middle school leaving Zelda rather bewildered. If I didn't hurry, Vaati could leave and since (unlike in Zelda's case) I didn't know where his home was, I couldn't catch up with him. Thus, here I was, running at top speed in the direction of someone who was now in the same predicaments I had been in when I had been younger. Perhaps, just perhaps, I could make his middle school experience a little less grievous than my own.  
The middle school had just let out and it was impossible to pick just one child out of the swarm of students pouring through the door. I had an idea of where Vaati would be- when I'd been in middle school I always went out the back doors to avoid publicity. I have a hunch that he would, too.  
Aaaaaaaaaaand- I was right. The lavender-haired boy had just left the building. I skipped over to him and waved. "Hi! How are you?" I asked cheerily. The child looked at his feet.  
"Leave me alone." He tried to duck around me, but I stepped in front of him again.  
"Don't you want to know my name?"  
"No." He gave me a hard look.  
"My name is Link; pleasure to meet you."  
"I don't care what your name is. Just leave me be."  
"Why should I? If I'd been quicker yesterday we would have already met."  
"H-huh?" Now Vaati looked utterly baffled.  
"Don't pretend as if I don't know where you got that bruise on your forehead."  
"But how do you...?"  
"I was there," I said quietly. Now it was my turn to look at my feet. "I- I'm sorry. I should've heard you and come help faster. I was in a tree nearby, playing my ocarina."  
"Oh," said Vaati. "Oh! why were you in the park in the first place?"  
"To escape from the world; why?"  
"That's why I was there! It's so much quieter there than anywhere else, and Jackson usually doesn't follow me there."  
"Jackson?"  
"The kid who always pushes me down and is mean to me."  
"Oh. Well." I couldn't find anything to say.  
"Why did you come down here to talk to me?"  
"Uh, because I wanted to make sure you were alright?"  
''...Oooookaaaay... Sooo... are we friends now?"  
"I sure hope so," I replied.  
"Then yes, we are. I believe you already know my name, correct?"  
"Yes, you said your name was Vaati."  
"So I did." An awkward silence stretched between us.  
"Meet me in the park in an hour? I mean- to talk. As friends. Like friends do," I said. Dangit, I really screwed that up, didn't I?  
"Well, I don't see why not," said Vaati. I only have one word to describe this: _awkward._

So, in an hour, I was leaning against a tree talking to Zelda. I thought that if I invited her, it'd prevent any more awkward silences. The rain had stopped during school and now the sky was cloudless. Vaati didn't keep them waiting- they saw the lavender-haired boy coming right on time. He was carrying a book tucked under him arm.  
"What are you reading?"  
"It's called The Mysterious Benedict Society by Trenton Lee Stewart."  
"Oh!" Zelda said suddenly. "I've read that! Do you like it so far?"  
"It's great. Who's your favorite character?"  
"Oh, I always liked Constance. Did you get to the part about antelope eating cantaloupe, the textbooks with vexed looks, and the cattle from Seattle?"  
"Pfft! YES." The two of them burst out in a fit of giggles.  
"Uhm, sorry to interrupt your laughing, but I haven't read that, and if I ever do, I'd rather you not spoil it for me," I pointed out. This made them laugh harder until Zelda was clutching her sides and Vaati wiped away a tear.  
Finally Zelda stopped. "Hah... Hah... Okay, I think I've got that out of my system." She glanced at Vaati. "Or maybe not," she added, bursting into another fit of giggles.I rolled my eyes and waited for their inside joke to stop being funny.

**Author's note: Yes, I was reading that book today. And NO, THERE WILL NOT BE ANY ROMANCE WHATSOEVER BETWEEN LINK AND VAATI. Zelda and Vaati, maybe. But definitely not Link and Vaati.**

**~Fantasy**


	6. Chapter 6: Ringtones and Inside Jokes

Finally the two's laughing subsided.  
Then my phone went off.  
Zelda keeled over laughing again.  
My face went red and I whipped out my iphone to see who had texted me. Vaati didn't understand why it was so funny.  
"It's from my grandfather. He wants to know if I've done my homework yet," I told them. Zelda was trying to stand after her last laughing fit, but then gave this up when I spoke. "I'm texting him back- 'yes'. You know, Zelda, you'll get grass stains on your jeans if you don't get up sometime soon."  
"Mmmph," she replied. "Ffmm umhh."  
"What was that? I can't understand you when you have your head buried in dirt," I teased.  
Zelda sat up. "I said, it's fine. They're old."  
My phone went off again, but I didn't let the ringtone finish this time.  
I read the text aloud. "'Okay, just be home in time for supper'." I looked up. All was quiet for a moment.  
Zelda's ringtone pierced the momentary silence. She scurried to answer it while I giggled.  
"Hello? Hey, Daddy... Yes, I'm with Link... His name is Vaati, Daddy... Yes, you did interrupt a conversation... What the-? NO, Daddy, He's NOT my BOYFRIEND... No, just eighth grade... Okay, that's fine... Bye!"  
Vaati was once again utterly baffled. "Why are the ringtones so funny?"  
Zelda snorted. "There was this one time when Link and I had a sleepover, and her phone kept going off while we were watching a movie. My ringtone is from an old TV show. Show him, Link."  
I sighed. "FFFINE." I pulled up on my iphone and searched for the video. "Here." The other two crowded behind me.  
The three of us laughed until our sides ached.  
"Okay, enough inside jokes. There are probably a lot of people reading this who have no idea what we're talking about because Fantasy didn't bother to put in the name of the video," Zelda said seriously.  
"What in Farore's name are you talking about?" I asked, feeling rather bewildered.  
Zelda shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."  
"Okay, now I'm just a little lost," said Vaati. He gave us a look.  
"Would you be less so if we shut up?" I asked.  
"Not really."  
"Oh, well then, nevermind." I paused. Then took out my ocarina.  
"What's that?" asked the lavender-haired boy.  
"It's an ocarina. It was my father's before he died."  
"Oh. Sorry." Now he looked away.  
"Don't be. I can barely remember him." I played a song or two on it then noticed that the other two had gotten quiet. I glanced between them. "What's with the silence?"  
"Well... I don't know. I'm just listening to you," said Zelda. Then she looked at the expensive wrist watch I'd gotten her for her last birthday. "Oh, Hylia, LOOK at the time! I've got to get back home!" She lept up and then added, "Will you two be okay without me?"  
"Uhm, I think that I should start heading back, too. I don't want to be late for dinner," I replied. "Vaati, can you get back to your house alright?"  
"Yeah. You go ahead." He sat against the tree and opened his book.  
"Okay, then. Just be sure not to get hit by any more flying books." I winked at him. He reached up and put a hand on the black-and-blue spot on his forehead.  
"You can bet I will."

I went home with plans already forming in my head to do my homework by flashlight that night with some hot chocolate.

**Author's note: Need I say that I tried to make this chapter funny? I hope not. Well, now that they're friends, I'm kinda at a loss for what should happen next. There's this vague idea that I could fit some Twilight in here, but how to reach that point? Ugh, only someone like me could write a story with no major plot. I FAIL! BADLY! Hmm... I wonder if we have any pudding cups...? Review, please. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7: Straight to Heart

**Author's note: So I went and had a cup of cocoa (I couldn't find any pudding) and listened to the Legend of Zelda: 25th Anniversary Symphony CD: Twilight Princess Symphonic Movement. When it got to Hyrule Field theme, it made me think of Epona, which made me think of Lon Lon Ranch, which made me think of Ordon Ranch, which made me think of Ilia saying, "I washed Epona for you!" which made me think of Light Spirit Ordona, which gave me on IDEA. So I'm not in a slump anymore. Yay. YES, I ****_WAS_**** TALKING ABOUT TWILIGHT PRINCESS TWILIGHT. Honestly. This chapter is about Link's and Vaati's reactions when people they loved DIED. Which makes me wonder... does having a terribly sad back story improve a hero's character?**

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to ever put in a disclaimer. I think I'll do that now.**

**I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES. All characters belong to Nintendo.**

_"Grandpa!" A small blonde girl five years of age ran over to her grandfather. He picked her up and sat down on a bench with her in his lap. They were in a white and well-lit hallway, quite presumably that of a hospital. "Is Daddy going to be alright? Is he going to come back home soon?"  
The old man sighed and dabbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Link. The doctors did everything they could."  
She looked stricken. "You mean-"  
"Yes. Your father is dead. Daddy will never come back home."  
The darling child looked like she wanted to say something more, but the words caught in her throat. Her face darkened and suddenly she said, "He's not dead. He... he can't be."  
"But Link-"  
"NO! He can't be dead! I didn't... I didn't even get a chance to... t-to..." Tears streamed down the girl's face. "To say goodbye! I didn't get to tell him that I love him!"  
"Now, Link, -"  
"NOO! It's NOT FAIR!" Link was shouting now. She turned on her heel and ran away.  
"Link! LINK, come back here!" The child pushed through the doors and burst outside into the heavy evening air laden with humidity from a storm yet to break. By the time her grandfather got outside, she was nowhere to be seen. Thunder roared and the storm finally broke. Raindrops mixed with teardrops on Link's face as she ran. The only thought in her head was 'he promised me that he'd always be there for me. Why then did he have to die?'  
Later that night she was found sobbing under a tree in the park, soaked to the bone and shivering with cold. Her grandfather took her back home and gave her a mug of hot chocolate to warm her up. Then he played an ocarina song she'd never forget: A v ^, A v ^...  
…a few years later, in another family...  
A child with lavender hair halfway down his back was sitting on a couch in the living room of a house. He was eight years old. A doorway leading into another room opened and the boy's father came out. His face darkened. "Vaati... She... she wants to see you." There was an expression of deep sadness on his face. The boy hopped up and went inside.  
In the room was a beautiful woman lying in bed. Her hair matched his, and it was obvious that she was very near dying. He took her hand and she said to him, "Vaati. You know that I'm going to die soon, perhaps any minute now."  
"No," he said in reply, tears shining in his eyes, "That's not true. You'll get better and then we'll all be happy again. You will, I just know it!"  
"I cannot share your enthusiasm. I want you to know that even though I've departed, I..." Her voice grew weaker. "I will always... love... you..."  
"Noo..." moaned Vaati. "You can't be dead... wake up, please! Wake up!" He shook her shoulder softly and then cried out and began sobbing._

**Author's note #2: Should Link draw the Four Sword? If she did, what would the other three personalities be? I think it would be funny if there was a girly, bratty, and terribly-afraid-of-spiders one. BTW, the aforementioned ocarina song was the song of Storms. That's how you play it in OOT: A button, Down, Up.**


	8. Chapter 8: Brewing Storms

A week after our talk at the park, Vaati and Zelda were helping me put up 'found' posters for Oddball. It was about time we did that; we should have done it earlier, but I kept procrastinating.

"Hey!" Zelda called over at me. "I'm almost out of posters!"  
"Okay!" I jogged to catch up to her and gave her another bunch of papers.  
"Now, I'll go down this street, and you two can go down the next one," she informed me.  
"Okey-dokey, artichokey. HURRY UP, VAATI!"  
"I'm HURRYING! Just because you can walk fast doesn't mean I walk slow!"  
"I never said you walk slow. I just said to go FASTER!"  
"Yes, but you were implying-"  
Zelda interrupted him. "You two sound like SISSIES!" Then she started giggling.  
We answered her at the same time. "NUH-UH!"  
"Uhm, yes, you do." Then she took off down the street laughing before I could think of a retort.  
Vaati was seething. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure."

Clouds covered the sky. When I'd put up the last poster I looked up at the sky. Boy, was it going to storm tonight. It made me remember... Bad memories flooded my head.

I was silent on the way home while Vaati chatted merrily with Zelda. He glanced at my face. "Well, it looks like the sky isn't the only place where there are storm clouds. Why the sad face, Link?"  
There was a grim look on my face that portrayed deep sorrow and blunt stubbornness.  
"Oh," Zelda said. "Today's_ that_ day, isn't it?" I nodded stiffly.  
"What do you mean?" Vaati asked her.  
Zelda whispered in his ear, but I still heard what she said. "Today is the day her father died, ten years ago."  
"Oh..." His eyes darkened.  
What she said next I didn't hear because she pulled him over a ways to say it. "Link has been more stubborn and sour about it every year. If I were you I would probably keep out unless you want to get hurt."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Last year I suggested that she let go of the incident. She nearly flayed me."  
"Oh. Well I always feel better about emotional stuff after I've told you guys. Wouldn't it work the same for her?"  
"If she'd ever tell us."  
"How'd he die?"  
"Car wreck. Some idiot swerved into his lane."  
"Who was the idiot?"  
"I don't know. His last name was... Manon, maybe? No- it started with a G. Ganon. Yeah. Mr Something Ganon. I think that was it."  
"That's a weird name..." Then they both started laughing. I glared at them.  
"If looks could kill..." whispered Vaati. They giggled silently to themselves_. I _was still glaring daggers. Only those two could laugh in the face of my pain. _They_ don't know what it's like to lose your beloved father.

**Author's note: Yeah Link's way upset about her dad, even though it was ten years ago. Anyways, that is like killing a cricket compared to whats coming next. FORESHADOWING FORESHADOWING FORESHADOWING FORESHADOWING. :P **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Always Say 'I Love You'

Later that night, I had made myself a cup of hot cocoa and was about to head upstairs with it to wallow in despair, when my grandfather told me, "Link. It's been ten years. You've mourned for too long already. He would have wanted you to let go and look to the future instead of clinging to faded memories."  
"Did he ever tell you what he would've wanted? My life was as close to perfect as it could get. I was at the top of the class. I had a father who would NEVER leave me and always said 'I love you'. Now I have NOBODY!"  
"You still have Zelda, don't y-"  
"You don't KNOW!" I was livid.  
"He was my son."  
"He was my FATHER."  
"Link. You aren't making this any easier."  
"I DON'T WANT IT TO BE EASY!" I was crying now.  
"What happened to you? You're always so bright and happy."  
"Ever since he died, I've been chased, stolen from, shoved into mud puddles, used as Andy's punching bag, and I've almost lost his ocarina FOUR TIMES."  
"Are you blaming Andy's actions on your father's death? Or are you just using it as an excuse to vent your anger?"  
"How DARE you suggest I... I... I HATE YOU!"  
He looked at me expectantly. My eyes were on fire and pouring tears at the same time. I turned and heard him say, "I love you, Link. Never forget that."  
I stood there a moment, then was about to stalk out of the room when I heard a half-strangled gasp. I turned and dropped the mug.  
Everything started moving in slow motion. My grandfather had a hand over his heart and he fell to his knees. The mug shattered on the floor, splattering hot cocoa all over the floor. I ran over to him and begged him to tell me what the matter was. He didn't answer. I whipped out my iphone and dialed 911.  
"This is 911. Please state your emergency."  
"I- I think my grandfather is having a heart attack."  
"Where are you, Ma'am?"  
I reeled off our address. "Please hurry!"  
A few minutes later I was sitting on a bench outside of the emergency room. The same bench I had sat at when I was five. I could clearly remember what I'd said that day.  
_"NO! He can't be dead! I didn't... I didn't even get a chance to... t-to..." Tears streamed down the girl's face. "To say goodbye! I didn't get to tell him that I love him!"_  
Now I was in the same situation, and my conscience was weighed down by the burning fact that the last thing I'd told him was 'I hate you'.  
I didn't hate him. He was the closest thing to a father I could've had. But... Nevermind.  
Then a nurse came out and said to me, "Your grandfather did suffer from a heart attack. Thankfully, he will live. Do you need to call someone?"  
"Oh," I said numbly. "Yeah. Right." I called Zelda and explained all of this to her. She said she'd come and get me and that I could stay at her house for a few days. "Thanks."

"It'll all be okay, alright? Just hang in there." Thunder crashed and it started pouring down rain.

**Author's Note: As of now, it's going to a while more between chapters. Sorry this one was short, but it'll improve soon. So will Link's mood. She'll be all bright again and then we'll find our way to the real plot. Hmmm... If there was a wolf Link in this story, should there be any Midna? What about Fi? Navi? It'd be lame without some kind of companion. **

**If this chapter stinks like I think it does, maybe I'll go in and revise it. I'll probably do that anyways. It's too short. Yeah.**

**Review, please. Constructive criticism always helps.**


	10. Chapter 10: Failed Ambush

**Author's note: when I said it'd be a while, I didn't know it was going to be almost 2 weeks. that said, I also had no inspiration. SO. between reading a book for a report due in three days, trying to convince people that LOZ: Four Swords IS NOT A SPIN OFF, and commiting suicide in the great fairy fountain in Twilight Princess (I've already beat Ganondorf, hehe), I suppose that i have been rather busy. *yawn***

"Hey! Link, wake up!" Zelda shook me.  
"Ehh?" I looked up groggily, wondering what Zelda was doing in my house. I mean, wouldn't my grandfather have told-  
...Oh.  
Yeah.  
Grandpa was in the hospital.  
"Come ON," Zelda urged. "Breakfast is ready!"  
I sat up. Having slept in Zelda's bed, I felt very rested. She had slept on the couch without complaint. She tugged me out of bed and then tossed a random T-shirt and pair of jeans at me from my suitcase. "Hurry up or I'll eat all the bacon!" She hopped out and ran out. To make sure the bacon hadn't burned, no doubt- I could faintly hear it sizzling over in the kitchen. I looked at what she had thrown. A red shirt and worn-out jeans. I swapped them for a forest green shirt and khaki's- my favorite outfit.  
Still running a brush through my hair, I walked into the dining room, where Zelda was pouring orange juice. "Dig in," she told me, and I needed no telling twice. Turns out, Zelda hadn't eaten all the bacon already. I forked a waffle and three strips of the bacon onto my plate. Zelda wasn't the best cook, but at least she knew how to toast waffles.  
"Hey," I said. "Why do you call the toaster a toaster?"  
"Because you put toast in it?"  
"Nope, you take toast out of it." I waved my fork, which had a piece of syrupy waffle on it at her.  
"Oh, for Din's sake, Link. Can you not be_ serious_ for a moment? It's Friday, and you still have to go to school."  
"But I don't want toooooo." I groaned.  
"Too bad! You're going to school even if I have to drag you there." She had one hand on her hip and the other pointing at me. "Got it?"  
I sighed loudly. "Fine."  
...later...  
Geometry was as stupid as ever, but at least my lack of homework was excused when Zelda told the teacher of last night's events. All of my classes were boring up until art. We were making clay sculptures that day. Zelda made a face when she heard that she'd have to get her hands dirty. Then there was band.  
I suppose that I never mentioned that Zelda and I were both in band? Well, we were. I was fourth chair flute, while Zelda was first clarinet. I didn't care what chair I was in, as long as it wasn't the last, but Zelda begged me to get a higher rank. I never did listen to her on the matter.  
After school we met Vaati at the park. I had forgotten that he hadn't heard the news, and it shocked him when we retold the tale for what felt like the billionth time. The somber mood lifted once we started talking about more normal things, like art and the school snobs.  
We were about to part when Vaati muttered something about Jackson and ambushes. "What was that?" I asked him.  
"I overheard Jackson and his buddies planning to catch me off guard on my way home."  
I folded my arms and looked at the sky. "Well, they'll have a hard time sneaking up on you if you already know, right? And what if I went with you?"  
The boy's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"  
"Why should I let you have a hard time when I can stop it?"  
"Thanks."  
So I walked him home, and there was no sign of any bully whatsoever. Well, that was good.  
On my way back home, however, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around There was Andy, and next to him was the kid I assumed was named Jackson. That's when I noticed that the two resembled each other closely. They had the same red hair and pointed nose. "So. Jackson here tells me that you spoiled his chance to have a go at that purple-haired kid. Anything to say for yourself?"  
"I suppose you remember how many times you_ 'had a go'_ at me when I was his age? And you expect me to stand by and do nothing while the same thing happens to him?" My voice was rising.  
"Huhm, yes, I do expect you to do that. Or else..." He smacked his fist into his other hand. Oh, great. I took this as my cue to start running.  
But that was when I was grabbed from behind. I would've face-palmed, but my hands were being held behind my back. I should've seen this coming- Andy had distracted me while one of his buddies came up behind me. And now Andy was grinning at me with a malicious glint in his eyes. He believed me caught like a mouse in a trap.  
I believed myself ready to launch into action a plan I had devised long ago just in case this should happen. I smashed my foot down on the footer of my captor- HARD- and then jerked my hands free and leapt away from the group. Andy cursed and was about to lunge for me when I pointed behind them and feigned terror.. "_What the heck is THAT?_" The bullies turned to see was I was pointing at, saw nothing, and when they turned back around I had already sprinted a long ways down the street. I was really going to be in for it soon, but for now I was safe, and that's what matters.

**Well, I was just dying to use the good ol' 'what the heck is that' in this chapter. If you're wondering, I don't know what its like to be in a fight with a bully because I've never been in one. I've got a few friends of my own, not to mention all of you guys. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. THANKS FOR READING. So, in a chapter or two the main plot is going to star emerging. I tend to cut to the chase and skip right to the storytelling and fighting when i write in my journal. I'm trying really hard not to do that here. **

**I'd love to put Fi in here, but... hmm... maybe I could fit her in... maybe.  
**

**You know, I feel like this is one of the only places where I can be the complete nerd I am without getting shunned. It just makes my day when you people read this and review giving me some constructive criticism. Review, please? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	11. Chapter 11: Defeat and Victory

**Well, whadaya know? This chapter is short, too. I would've spent more time on it, but I got a lesson on apple peeling (poor apple) and its getting late. Bet you've never met a thirteen-year-old who couldn't peel her own apple, huh? Oh, and I haven't finished my homework yet. Passing over mangled apples and science books, i have a question for you guys.**

**If I'm going to include Fi, (which I think I'll do, probably) she'd be a little fairy like Navi, only less annoying and more... person-like. She'd follow Link in the Light World, whereas a Twili would ride her in the Twilight Realm. So here's the question: Should Fi come as a fairy, or should a Twili come, or should they both come according to their realm?**

The next day was Saturday and the three of us had agreed to meet at the park right after lunch. The minutes felt like hours, and there was nothing good to watch on TV. So I laid down sideways on my temporary bad and let my head dangle upside-down, at least until it was spinning from having all the blood run down to it. After that Zelda talked me into letting her french-braid my hair. She tells me it looks nicer when it's not getting tangled in anything that may snag it.  
Zelda and I got to the park early, of course- she hated to be late, and played with my boomerang. Zelda never ceased to be fascinated by how well it worked.  
I looked at my phone. It was six minutes past 1:00. Hmmm... Vaati hasn't been late yet before, as far as I remember. What could be holding him up?  
The thought roused a horrible feeling of dread in my stomach as I suddenly realized what may just have happened. He and I had been talking about the meeting the day before when I had escorted him home. What if we had passed Jackson's hiding place, and he had heard? Vaati had told me countless times how Jackson would evesdrop on people so that he might have an advantage, and if he had then he knew that his attempted victim would be on his way here, and what time he would leave. Oh, no...  
I whipped around to face Zelda and told her that something might be up and to stay put and if I didn't return in five minutes to get help, then took off sprinting down a street. The fall air was sharp in my lungs and by the time I reached my destination I was panting hard.  
My hunch had been right. I found Vaati in an alleyway between the park and his house, and Jackson was threatening him while Andy looked on with a bored expression on his face. Then the red headed menace turned his face and saw me and broke into a grin.  
"LINK! It's a trap! RUN!" cried Vaati while struggling to get past Jackson. I threw a glance behind me. Two of Andy's buddies were blocking the alley now.  
Oh, Din. It had been a trap, and I had walked right into it.  
Cue the bad guy music.  
"Well, what have we here? How's it going?" Andy walked up to me. "I've gotta say, I wasn't too pleased with that stunt you pulled yesterday. So when Jackson told me about this 'meeting' I decided that it would be a great chance to pay you back for that." He narrowed his eyes.  
"That doesn't sound very nice," I said. "I have one thing to say, though. Your quarrel is with me. Let Vaati go." If they didn't know that Zelda was waiting at the park...  
"WHAT?!" cried Vaati. he looked at me with pure disbelief blazing in his eyes.  
Andy narrowed his eyes. "You heard the girl, Jackson. Let him go."  
Andy's little brother frowned and then released Vaati. "I'll be fine. You go to the park," I told him.  
"But-"  
"I said GO!" I roared at him, feeling half afraid that he wouldn't go find Zelda and half terrified that Andy would guess that that's what I wanted him to do.  
The boy with the lavender hair backed out of the alley, then turned and ran off. In the direction of the park, thank Hylia.  
He was out of breath when he got to the park and found Zelda, but he still managed to tell her the story. She whipped out her phone and called her father.  
Back where I was, I was feeling pretty sure that I wasn't going to escape this one. "I know karate," I warned.  
"That's what everybody says, and none of them really do." Andy cracked his knuckles and took a few menacing steps towards me.  
I wasn't lying when I said I know karate, but I'd never used it in real life.  
I ducked his fist and knocked his feet out from under him, and he fell backwards. He scrambled back to his feet cursing under his breath. I took a step to the right and his next punch missed. Blinded by fury, Andy's attacks became reckless and many. If Vaati didn't get help here fast... Nobody can dodge forever. I grabbed a fist and shoved its owner back. He fell down again.  
I could've taken him out right then and there. But I didn't, because even though Andy is the meanest kid in town, I'm not like him. I couldn't physically harm someone on purpose, it's not the right thing to do.  
He stood up again, hesitated a moment with a thoughtful look on his face, and feigned a punch with his left hand then got me square in the stomach. The simple fight ended there. It was going to hurt for both of us from there on out.  
A car pulled to a stop outside the alleyway the fight had happened in. Zelda leapt out and sprinted over with Vaati. They returned supporting me. I was limping and some bruises were beginning to show up on my arms and legs, and there was dirt smears where I had hit the ground. But I was holding up my iPhone in triumph.  
Because even though I had lost this battle, I had just won the war. Little did Andy know, I had started recording a video on my phone before jamming it in my pocket to confront him in the first place. It had heard the whole thing, and so would the principal come Monday. I showed Zelda, and her first response was, "...Why is this important? You've just been beat up!"  
Vaati understood right away. "We'll show the principal, and then that's solid proof of both Andy's and Jackson's deeds!" He punched the air. "Freedom!"

**Question the 2: I'm wondering if I could draw a picture in my notebook and scan it on here. I am an artist, you know. Not the greatest, but I am rather proud of some of my drawings. So I want to know if it's even possible to get a scanned pic on here, and what I should draw if it is. You guys decide!**

**Review, please? WITH ICE-CREAM?**


	12. Chapter 12: Farona Ranch

**I decided to try double spacing to make the paragraphs look less cramped. The question still stands: What should I draw? Besides that, now Link is going to go visit some relatives and from there we'll FINALLY get into the adventure.**

"What do you mean, 'I'm going to go stay with my aunt'?" I demanded. "Why can't I stay here?"

"Link, I've told you. Your grandfather wants you to go stay with your aunt Farona until he is better," said Zelda's father again.

"What's wrong with being here? Why can't I stay?"

"Don't get me wrong," said Zelda. "I'm really enjoying having you here. It's just that-"

"You already told me! I still don't see why he thinks I have to go stay out in the middle of the country with relatives I haven't seen in years until he gets better!" I threw my arms up in exasperation and started pacing. "This is because of Andy, isn't it?"

Mr. Hyrule nodded grimly.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Sooo..." said Zelda, "Losing in a fight with a bully counts as 'taking care of yourself'?"

"Well, I don't want to go." I sat down on my temporary bed, crossed my arms and pouted, meeting neither of their eyes.

"Come, now, Link," said Zelda. "You're acting like a three-year-old, and you're going to stay with Mrs. Farona and Malon whether you like it or not."

"Malon?"

"Your cousin, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Now I did. I had only met Malon once or twice on holidays, and didn't really know much about her.

"I'll take you over tomorrow, so you'd better start packing," Mr. Hyrule added.

"Fine, whatever..."

...the next day...

A loud honking broke the silence that had blanketed the Hyrule household the entire morning.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP!

"ZELDA!" I shouted, clamping my hands over my ears. "I'M COMING!"

The car horn finally subsided as I tottered through the doorway carrying my suitcase. The brown-haired girl hopped out of the driver's seat of the car and hurried to help me.

A neighbor in a pink bathrobe stuck his head out the window and yelled at us from across the street, but we didn't catch what he said. I didn't matter much anyways, because we were about to leave. Mr. Hyrule and I were almost on our way, and Zelda had to leave for school any minute now.

"You didn't have to wake the whole neighborhood, you know," I pointed out.

"It's time for everyone to get up anyways." She hugged me. "Have a fun time on the ranch! Say hi to Malon for me!"

"You keep Vaati out of trouble, and be sure that the principal sees that video," I replied as I climbed into the car. "I'll miss you!"

"Goodbye!" Zelda waved and then turned and trotted off to school. Mr. Hyrule started the car and backed out, and then we were on our way. There would be no turning back now.

Staring out the window and watching the houses grow scarcer, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like at Farona Ranch. They raised some horses out there, and I had always wanted to ride one. Could Malon teach me? Was Malon even a nice person?


	13. Chapter 13: Epona

Sometime during the ride I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was that I was being shaken awake by Zelda's father. "Link! We're here. Wake up!"

"Whuzgoinon?" I asked groggily.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" said a voice I didn't recognize immediately. I sat up and climbed out of the car. A girl my age with red hair was standing there. I rubbed the sleep out of myeyes and Malon came into focus.

"Oh. Hey."

Just then Mrs. Farona came around with my suitcase. She handed it off to Malon and hugged me tightly. "It's been so long! Link, you've grown so much!" Malon snorted when I turned red.

"It's nice to see you, too," I said to both of them, trying not to sound sarcastic. Malon led me to my room and once I had dumped all my stuff off gave me a tour of the ranch.

"Here's the stable, and over there's the fields. The east field is where the horses roam. C'mon, I'll show you!" She took off at a swift pace and Link had to run to catch up to her.

When she did, she found Malon petting one of the horses' nose. It was a lovely black stallion with a white mark on its head and turned to me. "This is Star. He's _my _horse."

One of the horses, a chestnut with a white mane and tail, tossed her head and trotted away from where Malon and Link stood. "What's that one's name?"

"Oh, that's Epona. She's very shy, but she'll come to whoever plays her song."

"Her song?"

"I was out here whistling made-up songs years ago, and it turned out Epona really liked one of them. Like I said, she'll come for whoever plays it." Malon whistled a short song and the nervous horse reluctantly picked her way over. Link stroked her nose and for once Epona didn't shy away.

"Could you teach me how to ride a horse?"

"Sure. _After _we eat lunch."

"Great, I'm starving!"

**Don't tell me that this chapter is ridiculously short and a total letdown especially since it's been a while since I've posted. Did I ever mention that I always cut to the chase in my journal and I'm trying REALLY HARD not to do that here? Right now, I'd rather be telling about how something bad happens and Link gets her hat and starts fighting the boss of the first dungeon. Remind me to think up a dungeon for Link to go through and a boss for her to fight at the end. Meh. I have a LIFE, you know. AND I only have an hour and a half on the computer each day. That's the downside of being me. I haven't even started on the final draft of that picture I was drawing. Yeah, I thought of something to draw. I was going to do something like a poster, but seeing as the pictures on here are so tiny... *sighs* **


	14. Chapter 14: Lurking Shadows

**Hey. I know it's been another few days since I updated, but I actually spent time on this chapter. Sooo... This one is... uhh... whatever you call something that isn't first person, and focuses on the bad guy who's going to drive Link up the wall later. If you guess who he is, don't shout it out, OK? If you don't know who he is, then you've never played OoT.**

**OH! I almost forgot to mention- he doesn't know that Link is a girl this time, and there's going to be a huuuuuuuge uproar when he tells Ganon (who also thinks that Link is a boy).**

* * *

**Omniscient... Or second Person. One of the two. I don't know which.  
**

* * *

The hero and the ranch girl were riding horses around the field, completely unaware of the presence watching them from the cover of the trees that bordered said field. The Triforce of Courage dwelled within the hero, dormant, unknown to everyone except he and his master. The Triforce of Power was already in his master's possession, but that wasn't enough for him. He would settle for no less than the complete Triforce, even though that meant prying the Triforce of Courage of of the hero's dead body. The other pieces of the Triforce had eluded them thus far, but no more. Its power could only be wielded by those descended from the Hylian, and Hylian blood had grown thin over countless centuries. Now the pieces of Wisdom and Courage were right under their nose, and they just had to find the right moment to snatch them away from the pitiful reincarnations of their most hated adversaries.

He leaned against the tree, watching, waiting for such a moment. The hero nearly fell out of his saddle once again, but managed to regain his balance just before falling off. He was obviously a natural rider, and hadn't fallen or lost control yet despite that he had never ridden a horse before in his life, and the mare he rode wasn't exactly the best choice for beginners. Of course, he was of the bloodline of the Hyrulean knights, as all of his previous reincarnations had been, and each had been a skilled rider.

Thinking back to previous heroes, he couldn't help but remember his encounters with each of them. One in particular, known as the Hero of time, had bested him in battle, and he had desired to be the one who tore the life out of the hero once-and-for-all ever since. But as of late he hadn't had any chance, because the hero was mortal, which meant that his existence in this world was intermittent. It had been unusually long since the last hero had come about, and he had grown restless during the wait.

Now the task of retrieving the Triforce of Courage had been bestowed upon him, and he planned to fulfill that task before the hero had even begun to realize his destiny, much less had retrieved the Blade of Evil's Bane. His master, Lord Ganon, had given him this duty because of the fierce grudge he had held for centuries. To another, a wizard known as Agahnim, had he given the task of taking the princess. The princess, although she did not know it, had powerful magic abilities, and for this reason another sorcerer had been dispatched to take care of her. The final of Lord Ganon's followers that had been sent into this country of mortals, a demon of high authority who called himself Ghirahim, had been given the responsibility of finding the sage's descendants and bringing them under Ganon's power.

Now back to the present- the young hero and his friend were returning to their house. The sun would set soon, and they still had chores to attend to.

He had made up his mind. Tonight he would finally confront the hero, and he would enjoy every last second of their predestined fight in which he would finally snuff out the life of his hated light self.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. It's- guess- Dark Link! Woo! BTW, check it out, I finally figured out how to insert those lines ^. I bet a lot of you are facepalming because ITS SO OBVIOUS. Am I right?**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit hard to understand, but it did explain a lot of the bad guy's plans. Lemme break it down- Dark Link vs Link, Agahnim vs Zelda, AAAAND Ghirahim vs sages!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Link

**Hey! I'm wondering if this even uploaded properly because on my computer chapter 14 hasn't even popped up yet and its been, like, two hours. If it didn't upload, then YOU'D BETTER NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Anywaaaaaaaaaaaays, Link's first encounter with Dark Link! I hope everybody knows the difference between Shadow Link and Dark Link. Dark Link is the one with white hair and red eyes. In this chapter, he finds out that Link's a girl! Yay! No more confusion1**

* * *

Link was lying on her bed reading a book, still in the clothes she had worn that day. She wasn't tired, even though the chores had been hard work. It was getting late, and the overcast sky blocked out all the stars. For the last half hour she had been telling herself to stop at the next chapter, but being the insomniac she was, she had yet to close the book. She knew that Mrs. Farona knew that she was still awake, and half expected her aunt to come and take away her booklight any minute now. The clock on the side table read 10:53.

The head of her bed was against the wall opposite the door. Link didn't hear that door open silently or her the person on the other side step into the doorway.

Dark Link could see the hero lying on his stomach on the bed, completely oblivious to the fact that he was here. He walked over until he was a few steps from the foot of the bed.  
Link was caught completely off guard when she was grabbed from behind. She had been too engrossed in her book to have even noticed the door opening. A hand was clapped over her mouth before she could scream. Her captor held her inches off the ground and she kicked furiously at his legs. "If you scream, I'll kill Malon," said Dark Link in her ear.  
For a moment Link stopped kicking and struggling, and Dark Link relaxed his grip the only slightest bit.

The she bit his hand. He dropped her and held his hand, and she rolled upon hitting the ground out of his reach. Link then hit the switch on her lamp so she could see the man who had intruded. Dark Link had white hair and a black tunic, but what disturbed Link the most were his eyes. His eyes were blood red and glinting ominously in the dim light.

He was equally surprised by what he saw in the lamplight, but he didn't show it. His eyes rested on her face, then her figure. So the hero was female, after all? He had suspected it before, but as he had only spied on her from afar, he hadn't ever been sure.

The hero- no, hero_ine _was frozen in place with terror like a deer in headlights. Dark Link strode over and siezed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to him so that their faces were only inches apart. He was probably at least six inches taller than she was, and her feet didn't even brush the ground while he held her.

Dark Link had originally planned to kill his light self. But now- oh, no, it would be too fun to mess with this girl's mind, torture her, hear her scream. Oh, yes, he'd torment her, but not now, not tonight. Lord Ganon must hear the news, and the girl was already quaking in her boots.

He vanished. Link fell to the ground and looked around wildly. He'd be back, she knew that much, but who was he, and how did he manage to just... disappear? Now, if she ever got to sleep, her dreams would be tainted by this man.

Eventually she did fall asleep, and fortunately she had no dreams.

* * *

"Lord Ganon, I have news," said Dark Link, kneeling before his master.

"What is it?"

"The hero is not male, like all of her previous reincarnations."

"So it is true... The prophecy..." The evil lord looked thoughtful.

"The... prophecy, sir?"

"Yes... There was a prophecy, long ago. It foretold of a hero unlike all past." He smashed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "She _must not _retrieve the Master Sword!"

"Give her to me to deal with, my lord."

"Yes... do as you wish."

* * *

***takes a deep breath* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! See, this is why I decided to rate this story T, because when those two meet again it's gonna get goryyyyyyyyy. Well, being the amatuer I am, it'll probably be lame, but whatevs.**

**REVIEW THIS OR I'LL GO NAVI!**

**HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEHEYHEYHE YHEYHEY! LISTEN! REVIEW! HEY! HEY!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Millennium Balance

**Yo. How's it going? Reading all of you guy's reviews filled my heart with rainbows. Seriously, I went and hopped in circles on one foot on our mini trampoline. **

**Tatltails- There you are! you didn't review for a while and I was wondering where you were off to. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

**The Drone: 1) I guessed that much, but I wasn't sure 2) Yeah, I'll mention the Shadow realm and Shadow Link but I'm not sure if it'll be included much beyond that 3) yes, I decided Link was drawing the Master sword.**

**Rose- Okay, no more Navi. And there is going to be a Twili. Maybe not Midna, but definitely a Twili. Suggestions on her name?**

* * *

_The Millennium Balance grows weak...Beware, for once it is broken the scales will tip and all will be in danger. The Millennium Balance has protected this world from evil for centuries, but the seal grows thin... Beware..._

Zelda sat bolt upright. The words from her dream still echoed in her ears. The Millennium Balance? What in the world was that? Either her imagination was running wild again, or it meant something important. Normally, she'd discuss this kind of thing with Link, but seeing as Link wasn't here... She pulled out her phone and texted Vaati to meet her at the park after school.

* * *

The next day Malon woke me up before the sun. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Five in the morning. Come on, now, there's the morning chores to be done."

I groaned. One of the disadvantages of staying on a ranch- early morning chores. I didn't bother arguing, though, because it'd be a waste of breath.

By the time we were done, breakfast was ready, and after breakfast Malon and I went to school and after _that_ we saddled our horses again. "Can we ride in the forest today?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Epona and Star trotted side-by-side on the forest trail and Malon and I chatted pleasantly. We talked about fall break in two weeks, horses, and how lame school was.

The path that we rode on suddenly came out into a clearing and in that clearing was a pond welling from a spring in the ground. "Welcome to Ordona Spring! D'you want to go swimming?" said Malon.

"You bet!"

* * *

Vaati was standing in the empty band room while the band director lectured him on how he wasn't even trying to be a good musician. Personally, he loved being in band, but was afraid that the other kids would make more fun of him if he was any higher than 10th (and last) chair flute. He was the only boy in the entire flute section. Finally he was allowed to leave, and he met Zelda at the park.

"What was the holdup?"

"I got lectured by the band director."

"What? Why?"

"I'm last chair flute."

Zelda frowned. "He's right. You can do better."

"But if I rank any higher they'll make fun of me..."

"Would they make fun of you if you were the best in the whole band?"

"Probably not, but-" Then Zelda abruptly stood up and interrupted him.

"Then that's what you should do! Come on, I'll help you!" She suddenly remembered why she had asked him to come here and sat down again just as abruptly. "But before I do, I want to talk to you about something. I had a weird dream last night. A voice told me that 'the Millennium Balance grows weak'. Do know what that could've meant?"

"The Millennium Balance? I don't think I've heard of it, but it sounds vaguely familiar..."

* * *

**I don't know if there's already such thing as a millennium balance, but if there is, this is (most likely) in NO WAY SIMILAR to that. I won't tell you the significance of it just yet, or else I'd be spoiling it. Also, I included that flute bit because if Vaati played an instrument it'd most definitely be a flute. And I just fell to 7th chair flute (out of 10). It makes me sad to think about... :'(**

**ANYWAYS. I've got that bad guy theme from the Lord of the Rings stuck in my head which is rather ironic because after we finished the second movie last night I couldn't remember what it was. I tried to remember it, but the closest I got was ****_Stratagem in Black Armour _****From Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. The farthest I got was the Minuet of Forest (where did that come from?). Now I've just got that DUNDUNDUN... DUN. DUN. stuck in my head. ugh.**

**I don't know why I'm bothering you guys with what's stuck in my head. You probably don't want to hear me rant on any further, so I'll just end the chapter now, OK?**

**Review, please.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Fall of the First Sage

In Geometry, Saria's head started hurting. She rubbed her forehead and opened her notebook. Usually she drew whatever she felt like, but recently her inspiration had vanished. She started doodling randomly with no idea what to draw. A picture started emerging on the paper, and as she saw what it was becoming she continued with renewed determination. It began taking shape, and with every detail Saria added, the feeling of foreboding increased.

Then someone rapped on her desk sharply and she looked up. "Would you mind paying attention to the lesson?" asked the teacher.

"Sorry," said Saria, embarrassed. Reluctantly she closed her notebook and tried to direct her focus back to the lesson being taught.

* * *

When school let out the first thing she did was head for the deepest area of the park. Once there, she pulled out her notebook again and continued on the picture. Somehow she knew what it looked like, although she could not recall ever having seen it anywhere, except vaguely once in a dream. Once again with every stroke of her pencil she felt more as though something incredibly evil was approaching.

The thick trees blocked out most of the sun in that area of the park, and it became even darker when the sky was covered by clouds. Saria finished the picture and immediately started going over in with pen. She pulled out her colored pencils afterward, but hadn't even started coloring when she heard a noise.

Her notebook and pencils fell to the ground as she stood up quickly. There was someone on the other side of the tree she was leaning against, and the feeling of lingering dread increased still further. Their presence was dark and threatening. Footsteps were headed in her direction. She knew that hardly anyone ever came into this part of the forest. Why should they start coming now? Slowly she picked up her notebook and pencil again, and wrote the words that had traversed her dreams frequently out on the page opposite the picture: _the Millennium Balance is breaking. The Millennium Balance in breaking, and it shall plunge the world into darkness. The Millennium Balance is brea-_

* * *

Zelda and Vaati, who were still at the park discussing the dream, heard a scream pierce the still and quiet afternoon. When they reached where it had come from, deep in the park, there was no one there. A leather-bound notebook and some colored pencils lay scattered on the ground and the leaf litter was scuffed up. Zelda picked up the notebook and looked at the page that the bookmark was in. The picture was incredibly familiar, and Zelda was certain she had never seen it before. The words written in neat cursive on the opposite page frightened her greatly. At the bottom of that page was scrawled '_the first sage has fallen'. _

Zelda held her breath as she flipped to the beginning of the book. _Property of Saria Wood _was written on the inside cover. This was Saria's notebook! She frowned. Saria never went anywhere without her notebook. At least, not that she knew. What could have caused Saria to scream and leave her notebook all of a sudden?

* * *

Link was eating dinner and watching the news when the reporter stated that a high schooler named Saria Wood had gone missing without a trace earlier that day. Then she got a call from Zelda. "What is it?"

"Saria went missing. Do you know what we found written hastily in her notebook before she vanished?"

"No; what?"

"'_The Millennium Balance is breaking, and it shall plunge the world into darkness.' _And at the bottom there was '_the first sage has fallen.' _ Have you got any clue what the Millennium Balance is?"

"Sounds familiar, but no, not really. Is it important?"

"Well, it's starting to seem _very _important. But I don't know why. I had this dream last night..."

* * *

**More foreshadowing! Woo! Next chapter I'll have Zelda find out what the Millennium Balance is and that'll save a lot of confusion. Anyways, Saria's already been captured, and Link doesn't even know that she's the hero!**

**How does Aryn sound fr the Twili's name? That might not end up being the real name, but it'll do for now. Unless you guys have a better idea.**

**Review, pleeeeeeeeez!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY WAZZUP YOU GUYS?**

**Me? Oh, nothing really, just registering for high school, band concerts, stuff like that. Not entirely sure that it registered right. IF I'M NOT IN HONORS ALGEBRA 2 SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE.**

**Oh, well. Yeah, had a band concert on Wednesday, got dragged to one of my mom's on Monday, 'nuff said.**

**Yes, this chapter (at least partially) explains the Millennium Balance. I don't care if the prophecies don't rhyme or whatever. I don't care as long as it sounds prophetic. **

* * *

Zelda was sitting at the table at home, Geometry homework spread in front of her. She wasn't even _trying_ to concentrate on it. It was too boring. Instead, she was trying to think up a rhyming verse that was way better than the one Vaati had made up to tease her.

She wasn't having a good time with that. There wasn't anything that rhymed with 'Vaati'.

Thinking back to the old rhyming stories that she had been told as a child, she suddenly remembered where she had heard of the Millennium Balance.

"DADDY!"

"Yes, dear?" his voice came from another room, and shortly afterward he came into the dining room where she was.

"Remember those old nursery tales you told me when I was little? Was there anything in there about something called the Millennium Balance?"

"Hmmm... I don't remember much about that one. Maybe you should ask Link's grandfather. He was always a much better storyteller than me."

"Okay, thanks."

She called Vaati and told him to meet her at the park.

* * *

"What is it _this _time?" asked Vaati. "It'd better be important. I was in the middle of a book!"

"Yeah, I just remembered where I heard the words 'Millennium Balance'. Is that important enough?"

"... sure."

At the hospital, Link's grandfather was glad to see them. "The Millennium Balance, you say? It's mentioned in one of the legends of old. Let's see...

the Rise of Evil ever prevented

in an endless loop of hardship and sacrifice.

The sages' final seal to be cast

an effort to end the cycle eternal-

to bind the darkness for a thousand years.

When the Millennium Balance breaks,

The Hero's power, tempered by ages,

Shall rise again unlike all past,

and meet the darkness head-on in a final battle

that shall decide the fate of the Universe.

Should they fail, all will be lost.

Should they succeed, the hero's spirit

will rest in peace for all ages to come."

"Whoa," said Vaati. "That... is it a prophecy?"

"Yes. Actually, there were several more verses, and they're all written down in a book in my attic, but that's the only verse I can recall from memory. The book is called the Final Prognosis. You should find something closer to an explanation in there."

"Thanks for everything!" said Zelda, and she and Vaati said a hurried good-bye before taking off for Link's house.

They found the Final Prognosis after only a few minutes of searching, but it was written in a language unknown to them.

"Ugh! He didn't say anything about it being in another language! How are we supposed to _read _this?" demanded Vaati.

"With the _key, _maybe?" retorted Zelda, shoving a piece of paper in his face. It translated the letters in the book into English.

"Oh."

The two took the book and key to Zelda's house and started decoding it, which was rather difficult, because some of the letters were the same. Zelda texted Link: _Found prophecy book_

Link texted back: _Cool. Had raven dream again last night._

_Prophetic?_

_Not sure._

_How's Malon?_

_Gr8. Haven't told her about any of this. Found anything new?_

_Vaati's getting a hang of Hylian language._

_Hylian? Like n fairy tales?_

_Apparently so. Cal minute 2 relay translations._

"Hey," Link said when Zelda called.

"Vaati just finished deciphering the second verse."

"What does it say?"

"There will be one individual who

can turn the tides of the war.

If they are claimed by darkness,

the war will bring the legacy of the hero

to an unholy end and

the universe will fall into shadow.

The fate of the universe lies on his shoulders.

Hosting power unknown, his fate will take him

down a path filled with pain and grief,

and he shall be tried time and again until

he chooses his path and either

saves the world or buries it in evil"

**That last one sounds like the sentences are scrambled, but whatever. **

**For those of us who don't know, a prognosis is a book of prophecies.**

**IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! What I like about Friday is that either tonight or tomorrow night is movie night! YAY! LOTR movie 3!**

**Also: I quit listening to the TP soundtrack. LOTR OST FTW!**

**One last thing: let's see, the WII sensor bar is POW (meaning my mom stole it), my DS is MIA, and my GBA is AWOL. heheh.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fun Stuff

**Hello! would've been quicker about posting this chapter, but I got dragged off to YET ANOTHER band concert. This time it was All-State Orchestra. I mean, I'm glad and all that my older sibling is in all-state orchestra, but to have to drive for two hours to get there? Not fun. Seriously.**

**ANYWAAAAAAAAYS... Yeah, I know that this one's shortish, but I wanted them to do some fun stuff before bad stuff started happening.**

* * *

A week after Saria's disappearance, there was still no sign of her. But it was fall break, and there was no school for two whole weeks, during which time it had been decided that Vaati and Zelda would go visit Link at Farona Ranch. "What're you two doing _here?" _I squealed.

"Surprise!" cried Vaati. "It was Zelda's idea, to come over here for fall break."

Zelda grinned. "Admit it. You you've been missing us."

"Okay, you're right, I missed you two like crazy." My friends hugged me. "Where's Malon? Does she know you're here?"

"Yes, I'm right here," said Malon. The other three turned towards her. Malon was riding on Star and leading Epona and Prince. "Lets ride."

"Sweet!" Zelda climbed on Prince and picked up the reins. I climbed on Epona and helped Vaati up behind me. He had never ridden a horse before, and seemed rather scared.  
Malon lead us into the fields and then to the forest gate. We would've stopped at the spring, but none of us were dressed to go swimming, and we did agree to come back later. The trail took us around to the other side of the ranch and we stopped by the house and retrieved our swimsuits.

Malon's swimsuit was solid blue. Zelda's bikini was light violet with sparkles. My swimsuit was light green with polka dots. Vaati's swim trunks were violet.

Then we went back to the spring. I had to help Vaati get off Epona -again- and Zelda was the first one to cannonball and get everyone else wet. Malon quickly returned the favor and got Vaati and I even more wet. I scowled at them, then shoved Vaati into the water and quickly followed. He floundered around disgracefully before finding his footing and glaring at me. I grinned back and he splashed me. Zelda tried to splash Malon, but the redhead ducked underwater and it hit me instead. Thus, the water war began.

Eventually, we were all tired out, and we got back on the horses. Malon took us on a different trail back to the ranch, one that I had never been on before. The trees thickened, and for a moment I wondered if we were on the wrong path, but soon it came out into one of the fields again.

Once dry and in a fresh set of clothes, the four of us started a game of Monopoly.

"I'll buy that railroad track from you for double what you paid," Vaati gambled.

"Triple," I retorted.

"Okay then." I stared at him like he was crazy as he dished out bills and then snatched the deed.

Malon facepalmed. "And now he's got _all four _railroad tracks. Cross your fingers and hope that you don't land on one of those _ever_ again. Great job, Link."

"Oops..."

Then it was Malon's turn. She rolled a four... and landed on a railroad. "Goddesses, Link, you'd better land on one of my spaces or so help me, I'll wring your tiny horseman's neck."

I snatched the dice and rolled, and counted out the spaces with my little metal horseman pawn. I almost landed on one of Malon's properties... but ended up on a Utilities instead. Zelda punched the air. Malon shot me a murderous glance.

Eventually Vaati won by miles, Zelda being second, and Malon and I ending up broke. Let this be a lesson to all of you readers: NEVER let any one person own all of the railroads. Unless that one person is you. Then it's a good thing.

* * *

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite sport? Answer in your review.**

**Mine? Archery. Seriously, there's a long list of video game/movie characters who are great at archery. And they're all awesome. Hmm, let's see... There's Legolas, Link, Katniss, Shinon, Zelda, Toon Link, Kid Icarus... the list goes on.**

**Review this or I'll shoot you! *Draws arrow***

**EDIT: I went back and double spaced, because I forgot to do that the first time around. Oops ^^' Yes I know that this one is rather rushed, but such is the nature of this author. Cutting to the chase. I'll go back and rewrite _all_ of the chapters whenever I have time.**


End file.
